


Priceless.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money can't buy everything. There are things that not even Harry Potter and Severus Snape can afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless.

**Title:** ****Priceless** **

**Author:** pekeleke

**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 44** **1** **:** **Blow** **.**

**Rating:** G

**Length:** 100

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Money can't buy everything. There are things that not even Harry Potter and Severus Snape can afford.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=387&key=PEKELEKE28c83bb4a6f4e0175a6dca4430107f3e)**

 

**Priceless**

There's a small bookstore near Wiltshire that sells priceless first-editions to people like Lucius Malfoy.  Severus invariably wanders towards it and stares at its brightly-lit window with a hunger that has always puzzled Harry.

“These books look... old.”

“They are.”

“Are they any good?”

“Probably.”

“You've never read them?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I could never afford them.”

“Why don't you ever go in, then?  You could blow serious money on them now.”

“That would shatter the youthful dream they represent.  I don't have many of those left to cherish, Harry.”

“Shattering youthful dreams...  You're right.  We definitely can't afford that.”


End file.
